Simply Souther
by TwiSagaLover
Summary: He thought him life was all but perfect until he walked into her diner and found out just what he was missing! It is something that is sweet and heartwarming and a true love story. This is mostly about two people trying to build something that will be lasting with a little hard work.


When I woke up the next morning I was sandwiched between Edward and Jasper,and as comfortable as she was her stomach had other ideas. I slipped out from the centre of the bed, she walked into the kitchen to look for something to cook three big sexually active boys, two who had their dirty way with me, yeah it was such a great night. I looked in the fridge and saw that it was very well stocked and could make bacon and eggs with home style hash-browns.

Just as I was finishing plating up the food all of the boys walked into the kitchen once again Emmett gave me a kiss on the right cheek as he walked by me.

"Good morning Emmett" I told him handing him a plate,he then went to sit down at the table and started eating.

Jasper walked up to me and gave her a long kiss on her left cheek.

"Good morning Jasper" I repeated offering jasper his plate, he went to sit next to Emmett and started eating as well.

Edward walked up to me and gave me a kiss that start sweet and gentle with just our lips moving along each other but it gained more heat when his tongue asked for entrance which I granted right away moaning at the feel of him in my mouth. Edward broke the kiss when there was a cough from the dining room, we both looked in that direction to see Jasper playing with his food and Emmett openly staring that us like we were in a porn movie.

"Good morning Edward, here is your breakfast" I told him handing over his plate, he just smiled that sweet smile of his and took the plate from me. Edward went to sit across from Jasper as I walked into the dining room and sat down next to him as close as possible so I could hold his hand as we eat.

"What would you boys like to do today?" I asked looking at each boy in turn to see what the others wanted to do. I didn't really care as long as it was stress free for me and with Edward.

"What about going to a light lunch and a movie" Edward suggested

Both Jasper and Emmett looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes like they knew I was a easy push over with the right look from them , "Ok I will get my best friends to join us for lunch so the numbers even out and no feels like the third wheel or fourth, fifth or sixth wheel." I told them as Edward looked over to me. He had noticed that I finished my meal first, guess I really was starving. The boys had worked up my appetite with all the sex we were involved in last night.

"Bella why don't you have the first shower, because there was only one shower in the house at the moment. I am planing on adding on to the house I just haven't found the time yet, well that and I'm not sure how much more to add to it or what to add but more bathrooms are a must" Edward informed me.

"Thank you, Edward, boys there is more food on the stove if you are still hungry. I made plenty so eat up." I told him.

I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower only taking time to shave my legs before I jumped out, wrapping a towel around me before walking to Edward's room where he had place my bags the night before, after fetching my car, to get dressed.

I came across Edward who was walking towards the bathroom for his shower, but he stopped and pulled me flush against him. Edward reached under my towel to play with my tight cunt, lightly running his long fingers up and down my already dripping slit.

"God Bella how can you be so wet I haven't done anything to you yet" Edward said with a growl into my ear as he nipped at it.

"Edward all you need to do is walk in front of my of eyes for me to get this dripping wet. Edward go have your shower because if you hesitate for too long you won't get any hot water, and besides we can and will finish this later." I told him with my sexiest smile and wink.

"Thank you for the reminder baby, I'll be quick so we can get ready to go. Don't forget you need to call your girls too so the boys have someone to hang out with, while we play footsies and talk ." Edward said walking away from me and into the bathroom.

Once I had my hair dried I got dressed and walked out of the bedroom to call Alice and let her know some of what's going on but not really sure where to start from. I guess I'll just keep it short for now.

"Hello Alice, how are you?" I asked.

"I am good" Alice said

"Alice I will just give you a quick recap of my night and I promise to go into more detail another time ok. I just can't right now, too many ears around for girl talk." I stated

"Ok Bella, what is the recap" Alice enquired

"Well I left Mike's cheating ass, then I went to a bar to get stinking drunk but there I meet two of the hottest guys in the country, and I went home with them. And then while there I meet a third guy and spent the night with all of them. Now I am going to lunch with them and I need you and Rosalie to even up the numbers, and I think you might like the boys. So please say you will join us for lunch and maybe something after lunch" I questioned

"I would love to Bella, thanks for the invite. Just texted me the address of where you are going" Alice said then hung up when I told her I would.

I quickly rang Rosalie and repeated the same message to her and she agree to meet up with the boys and I at Clearview Shopping Center. They have the best mexican restaurant there and the movie theater right up stairs.

After everyone had had their shower and were dressed and ready to head to Sorrento's. Once we got there the hostess sat us at a six top table. Sitting down at a table with the boys all sitting on the one side,we just had to wait for Alice and Rosalie to arrive. We all got a drink to wait for my friends to get here but we didn't have to wait long. Two minutes had past and Rosalie was gliding into the restaurant and walked up to me.

" Hi Rose"I hugged her tight and then turned to the boys "I would like to introduce you to the boys Edward, Jasper and Emmett" I told her pointing to each man when she said their name.

Rosalie's eyes grew huge when she looked at Emmett. "Hi boys" Rosalie said coyly sitting in the seat opposite Emmett, who was very happy with the arrangement. I knew that they would hit it off and have good chemistry together.

A few minutes after Rosalie sat down Alice walked in and up to me, we hugged and I did the introductions again. This time it was Jasper that looked shell shocked by what he saw as Alice sat down across from him.

After everyone was seated we ordered our meals and talked across the table to the guy who had our attention . We talked about their likes and dislikes and just anything that came to mind really. Once the main course was finish the guys argued over who was going to get the check and why they should be the ones to pay.

Us girls just look at each other, pulled some cash out then throw it on to the table. Smiling we grabbed our guys by the hand and pulled them out of the restaurant. They were not happy about us paying but whatever they can bitch all they want what's done is done! We headed off to the cinema that was only a few minutes walk from the restaurant as it was located at other end of the walk way.

"Which movie would you like to see" Edward asked the group

"Lets see 'The Conjuring' and if we have time and want to we can see 'Monsters University' for a laugh after the first movie." Emmett said

"That sounds perfect" Rosalie said taking Emmett's hand and pulling him into the line to get their snacks.

"Beautiful would you like something from the candy bar" Jasper asked Alice

"That would be great, thank you Jasper" Alice answered him with a bright smile on her face.

"Edward would you like to get the tickets and I will get us some snacks" I asked Edward

"Sure angel" Edward said handing me some money for their food and walked over to the ticket counter to buy the tickets for the first movie.

Once all the food and drinks were bought and they walked in to the theatre each couple took a row separate from the other couples that way they left a gap of two rows between each row they choose to sit in. It kinda gives us some privacy.

During the previews Edward and I spent that time making out while both Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie, just talked to get to know each other better. I really hope they hit it off, I just know my girls would be perfect for them. Because the movie theatre was so empty I could over here the other couples conversations and when I hear what Jasper has asked I pull away real quick from Edward to take a peek at them, Edward and I sat back and watched our best friends enjoy their time together.

"Alice, would you mind if I gave you a kiss" Jasper asked shyly looking down at his hands waiting for Alice's response to his request.

"Jasper" Alice said while placing her fingers under jaspers chin so that he was looking into her eyes "Yes Jasper you are welcome to give me a kiss" Alice told him leaning closer to Jasper who leant over and gently placed a kiss on Alice's lips.

Alice deepened the kiss until the movie started.

While Alice and Jasper were gently kissing, I look and see Emmett dive for Rosalie's neck and had started to mark it. Rosalie was quietly moaning into Emmetts that everyone is good I go back to kissing the hell out of Edward, not caring what else they are doing.

Once the movie started we pulled away from each other and straightened our clothes so we could actually watch will be time for that latter tonight.

Looking at the others I notice that once Emmett noticed the movie starting he pull away from Rosalie's giving the mark a soft kiss before lifting the arm rest and curling her into his side, Jasper has Alice cuddled into his side.

Once that movie was finished we all joined back up to form our big group. We all took a trip to the bathroom and then refreshed our drinks and snacks for the next movie. I know its a kiddie movie but I swear sometimes they make those better than the adult ones. We all laugh and cut up in here having a great time that I'm also sad that its over. After its over we meet in the lobby to figure out what to do next.

"What y'all think about going to Izzo's Illegal Burrito for dinner" Jasper asked

"That sounds perfect Jasper" I told him. We all walked out of the cinema and walked slowly down the street to Izzo's, once we got there we walked in and stood at the hostessing podem and waited to be directed to their table. After we were all seated at a round table, we looked at our menus. Everything here is so good that it hard for everyone to decide what to get.

The waitress came over to the table to take our order and stares at Edward like he should belong on the menu. She was winking and smiling really big while leaning over in front of him to take everyones orders. I could not believe this bitch because she was outwardly flirting with my Edward could she not she that we had entered the restaurant as couples. I placed our hands on the table and entwined our fingers. I hope she got the message.

When she placed our meals down the waitress placed her hand on Edward's shoulder "Can I get you anything else" the skank purred at Edward who was being the perfect boyfriend by ignoring the waitress.

"No, we will get your attention when we need something" Rose said to her she could probably see that I was about to beat a bitch down.

"So" I spoke up "what do we all do for work" I asked the table.

"I am a security guard for a jewelry store, I am lucky enough to only need to work two days a week" Edward said

"I work in a bank as a teller and I love playing with big sums of money" Rosalie said cheekily.

Alice put her two cents in "I work as a personal shopper, can I shop for you boys? Not that you dress bad but I love to help people shop and style can always improve."Alice asked bouncing in her seat hoping to get the answer she wanted.

All the boys shrugged their shoulders not knowing what they were agreeing to, as soon as Alice saw this she squealed with happiness. Lord help them cuz they will need it!

"I work in construction" Emmett said flexing his chest to show everyone at the table his muscles.

"I edit and write history books that focus on the american civil war" Jasper said

"Wow Jasper what is your pen name? I love history books and I now have a reason to go and buy more books, plus i should have everyone of your books " Alice said

"Darling I will be happy to give you a first addition of each book i have ever written" Jasper said sweetly to her.

"What about you Bella?" Edward asked.

"I work in a supermarket I am a product currency transfer supervisor" I told them and giggled at the lost looks on their face as they tried to workout what I did.

"Alright I give up what does a 'product currency transfer supervisor' do?" Emmett asked

"In basic terms I am a checkout chick" I told them with a sassy smile. They all laughed with me.

As we ate and shared our meal with each other I noticed that Emmett would feed Rosalie bites of her meal just as Jasper was doing the same to Alice. I was happily accepting mouthfuls that Edward was offering, so I thought it was perfect that the other two couples did the same.

Once they had finished their meals Emmett got the waitresses attention while she was walking over to another table. "Y'all ok with me ordering our deserts" Emmett asked quickly, everyone nodded in agreement.

As the waitress walked up she went to stand next to Edward again placing her hand once again on his shoulder. I had enough of this skankish woman, I looked over the top of Edward's head to stare at her before going off " You do realise that putting a hand anywhere on another person without their permission is actually a form of assault and you have assaulted my husband twice. Please go get your manager NOW." I growled at her watching her scurry away.

A few minutes later a tall man walked up to the table "Hello I am Scott, the manager of this restaurant, my waitress Tanya, has informed me that you wanted to talk to me about something. Was there something wrong with the food tonight?" Scott said looking a little nervous.

I could not believe how Tanya had been but then again maybe I could believe that. all she could say was bullshit because she was so fake plastic and full of shit. She probably told him we were the ones being rude to save her sorry ass.

"Hello Scott, I wanted to inform you that not once but twice Tanya has put her hands on Edward. He did not ask for it or encourage her in any way which equates to a form of assault in my book. None of us are impressed with your waitresses actions they are petty and childish. I would have thought that you employed better people here." I told him and waited for him to try and defend his staffs actions

"I am very sorry this has happened to you. Edward please accept my deepest apologies for Tanya's actions you are not the first she has done this to but you will be the last. I will be your waiter so that you can finish your meal in peace" Scott said " Now can I interest you in some desert?" Scott asked

"Scott, we would like three lava cakes and three spoons please" Emmett told him with a huge smirk on his face which barely hid his dirty thoughts.

I just giggled at him and his fun side.

"Absolutely" Scott said then walked away to get the deserts. When he came back with the deserts he placed one cake between each couple with the handle of the spoon facing the males.

"Thank you very much" Rosalie said.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper started to share the cakes with their beautiful girlfriends. As they finish their meal Edward stood up and walked away to pay for the the meal before any of us could this time. When he joined us back at the table he looked a little shocked.

"Edward how much do we owe you" Jasper asked him already going for him walet.

"Nothing Jasper" Edward told him.

"What do you mean nothing, Edward" Jasper questioned

"Well, I went to pay to find our whole meal was on the house. I tried to argue that it was too much to comp but Scott was having none of that so I just left it alone" Edward explain


End file.
